


В плену у пламени

by Neachka



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайго прикрывает глаза, почти физически ощущая, как в той самой пресловутой пустоте внутри него, которую должно было выжечь адское пламя Хаоса, всё ещё бьётся его сердце. Которое он отдал Коджи вместо или вместе со своей душой в тот самый момент, когда впервые встретился с ним взглядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В плену у пламени

Коджи вертит в пальцах сгусток пламени так, словно это какой-нибудь полевой цветок или кусочек ткани. Так же легко и так же бесстрашно, практически бездумно. Дайго видит это далеко не в первый раз, но всё равно не может оторвать взгляда от длинных смуглых пальцев и крошечного сверкающего комочка, который касается их так ласково, словно напрашивающийся на ласку рыжий котёнок. Это кажется чудом, даже в их переполненном магией мире. 

Это чудо, которое творится для Дайго и ради него, поэтому кажется ещё более волшебным и прекрасным. 

Коджи развлекается так каждый вечер, точнее, каждую ночь, когда они вынуждены разбивать лагерь под открытым небом, далеко не в самых спокойных землях. Костёр к тому времени уже полностью прогорает, и ночной туман от ближайших болот наверняка заставил бы их ёжиться от холода, да только вот Дайго никогда не бывает холодно. Ни холодно, ни страшно.

Потому что каждую ночь они с Коджи прижимаются друг к другу под одним одеялом на двоих, и Коджи, играясь с наколдованным им пламенем, рассказывает о том, что повидал во время своих странствий.

В такие моменты Дайго чувствует себя счастливее всего.

Они такие разные. Руки Дайго всегда холодные, как вода в лесных озерцах, а Коджи… он не тёплый, нет, он горячий, точно под его кожей текут лавовые реки вместо крови. Рядом с ним будто вечное лето, и Дайго невольно тянется к этому обжигающему теплу сильнее. Он засыпает на плече Коджи, убаюканный его голосом, и часто видит один и тот же сон, который и не сон вовсе, а воспоминание. 

О том, как он впервые встретил Коджи. 

Дайго закрывает уставшие глаза и видит, вновь и вновь, ту жалкую крепость у подножия одинокой горы, растрескавшиеся серые стены и ад, раскинувшийся возле них. Он помнит не всё - может, потому что всё остальное не имело значения, а может, потому, что был тогда тринадцатилетним подростком, который впервые очутился в настоящем бою. В любом случае, в его памяти застывает только лишь одна сцена – как громадные ворота из столетнего тёмного дуба с треском распахиваются, и на замковый двор врывается толпа существ, которые жаждут лишь одного – грабить и убивать. И Дайго, как и в тот самый памятный день, вскидывает посох в воздух, собирая последние силы, чтобы провести призыв. Как раз в тот самый момент, когда видит его.

Чёрная с кроваво-красным мантия этого человека развевается по ветру, а в его ладонях танцует пламя, настоящее и настолько жаркое, что у Дайго даже на расстоянии начинают пылать щёки. Маг Хаоса протягивает руки, чтобы метнуть файерболлы, и Дайго в отчаянии вызывает духов Огня и Земли, чтобы они защитили его. Голова кружится от истощения и страха, а посох кажется слишком тяжёлым для ослабевших рук. «Я не сдамся! – повторяет Дайго про себя. – Не сдамся и не умру! Я сильный, я справлюсь…».

Но когда земные элементали опадают к его ногам бесполезной каменной пылью, Дайго понимает, что всё кончено. Он вскидывает полные ужаса глаза на неизвестного чародея, встречается с ним взглядом и ждёт, когда огненные объятия сомкнутся вокруг, неся с собой боль и смерть.

Но вместо этого…

Ещё когда Дайго был маленьким, старые друиды предостерегали его. «Никогда не смотри магам Хаоса в глаза, - внушали они. – Один лишь только взгляд – и ты потерян для этого мира. Твоя душа будет поглощена Хаосом, а его адское пламя выжжет тебя изнутри и сделает своим рабом, всего лишь жалкой пустой оболочкой». Дайго хорошо помнит эти советы, помнил он их и тогда, но исправить уже ничего не может. Потому, что разорвать эту незримую зрительную связь между ним и незнакомцем просто невозможно.

\- Пойдём, - говорит чародей вместо того, чтобы убить его, и Дайго, точно загипнотизированный, кивает и берётся за чужую ладонь, такую большую, что его собственная рука тонет в ней, такую горячую, что, кажется, это тепло окутывает его целиком. 

И потом наступает пустота, которую разрушает всё то же согревающее прикосновение. И, окончательно проснувшись, Дайго вновь смотрит в те самые очаровавшие его глаза – тёмные-тёмные, но с золотистыми отблесками далёкого пламени в глубине зрачков. 

\- Ты в порядке, Дай-чан? – с беспокойством интересуется Коджи и, получив утвердительный кивок, вновь покрепче прижимает Дайго к себе. А тот прислушивается к его дыханию и, сам не зная, почему, улыбается.

Именно благодаря Коджи он обрёл новых друзей, новую семью. Нет, в родном посёлке его, конечно же, любили, но Дайго до сих пор кажется, что исключительно за его необыкновенную одарённость к магии. Для эльфа он крайне маловат ростом, и много лет лучшими спутниками для него были животные, как обычные, так и магические, всегда питавшие к нему удивительную любовь. 

Но с тех пор, как он встретил Коджи, Дайго больше не призывает существ лишь для того, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким.

Они – чрезвычайно разношёрстная компания, которая неизвестно каким образом вообще сработалась. Два мага Порядка, друид, вор и чародей – экзотичнее некуда, но им действительно комфортно друг с другом. По крайней мере, в основном. Обычные споры и рядовые конфликты никто не отменял, особенно у двух старших, Коджи и Томы. Хаос против Порядка, эти каждодневные противостояния достойны того, чтобы о них сложили какую-нибудь пафосную песнь, но Дайго-то знает, что на самом деле те двое получают истинное удовольствие от этих перепалок и вечного выяснения, кто же главный. 

Вообще, Тома Дайго нравится, даже очень. С виду идеальный маг Порядка – холодный, спокойный и уверенный в себе – он на самом деле очень заботливый и добрый. А ещё вспыльчивый – если уж выйдет из себя, то нескоро успокоится. Тома – первый друг Дайго, не считая Коджи, они начали общаться практически сразу же и до сих пор могут отключаться от окружающего мира на многие часы, обсуждая какие-нибудь стратегические ходы или сравнивая свою магию между собой. Дайго знает, что Тома мечтает стать архимагом, так что с радостью рассказывает ему о магии Природы, даже о тех вещах, о которых стоило бы помалкивать.

Но Дайго доверяет Томе, верит, что этот человек не предаст его никогда, поэтому не боится раскрывать каких-то тайн. 

А ещё Тома – сильный. Действительно сильный. Его магические стрелы пробивают практически любую защиту, нанося большой урон противнику, а уж иллюзии… В этом Томе уж точно нет равных, и Дайго каждый раз с восхищением наблюдает, как Тома плетёт их ловкими, изящными движениями пальцев.

Это действительно прекрасное зрелище, но даже оно не может сравниться с игрой пламени. По крайней мере, для Дайго.

Второй маг Порядка в их компании младше и слабее, а ещё – тише и незаметнее. Рен часто выглядит так, будто ему некомфортно с ними, но Дайго знает, как сильно на самом деле этот мальчик любит их всех. Зная, что не сможет конкурировать с Томой в бою, Рен изучает магию Жизни и уже вполне сносно залечивает раны. Его руки тоже тёплые – не как у Коджи, но всё-таки. Обычно Рен старается не выделяться и держаться в тени, а ещё он тоскует по одному варвару, который спас ему жизнь, когда Рена во время битвы чуть не слопал дракон. 

А ещё с Реном приятно молчать, не произносить ни слова, но знать, что тебя, в конечном счёте, поймут. 

Дайго считает, что это умение, возможно, самое полезное из всех. 

Рюсей, самый младший из них, настоящее дитя Хаоса, хоть и недотягивает до Коджи. Он растёт буквально на глазах – и с каждым днём в нём всё меньше прежней лёгкости, вкрадчивости, незаметности. Всего того, что так необходимо вору. Да и стрельба у него неважно выходит, что из пращи, что из лука. Дайго видит, как Рюсей переживает по этому поводу, но ничего не может сделать, даже как-то успокоить мальчика. Они не близки и никогда не будут, Рюсей слишком эгоистичный ребёнок, к тому же Дайго, пусть и непроизвольно, но всё же ревнует. Ведь Рюсей и Коджи из одной фракции и из одних земель, у них наверняка столько общего, гораздо больше, чем у самого Дайго с Коджи…

В любом случае, обычно Дайго старается не замечать крупную фигурку в плаще с капюшоном, которая то и дело ошивается вокруг старших. 

Последнего, шестого члена их команды они находят случайно. Точнее, возможно, он находит их сам, потому что лодка с бессознательным раненым причаливает к берегу как раз тогда, когда они, скажем так, проходили мимо. Юноша-варвар на вид примерно того же возраста, что и сам Дайго, и выглядел как-то удивительно царственно, так что они не осмелились оставить его без помощи. А кое-как подлечив, помогли отыскать дорогу в его посёлок… только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что всё племя перебито, а дома разрушены и разграблены. Дайго до сих пор дивится, что за убежавшим прочь в слезах парнем пошёл не кто-нибудь, а сам Тома. Который в итоге и привёл его обратно за руку, сказав, что теперь этот человек путешествует с ними.

Точно так же в своё время Коджи привёл к Томе и самого Дайго.

Шо, сын вождя потерянного племени, оказывается физически сильным, а ещё – добрым и каким-то даже на удивление глупым, как пятилетний ребёнок. К нему просто невозможно относиться плохо, а ещё он прекрасно охотится и очень вынослив, так что его сила может быть полезна не только в бою. 

А ещё Шо очень привязан к Томе, и Дайго знает, что эти чувства более чем взаимны.

В отличие от чувств самого Дайго, во взаимности которых он далеко не так уверен.

Коджи практически не рассказывает ему о себе, о том далёком прошлом, которое было до оставления им родного города. Дайго знает об этом совсем чуть-чуть, со слов Томы, который как-то упомянул, что Коджи нарушил какой-то закон и чудом сбежал из тюрьмы, но до сих пор не знает о судьбе своего старшего брата. А ещё Тома говорил о том, что все маги Хаоса рано или поздно познают безумие, и далеко не каждый может с этим справиться, но Дайго не хочет даже думать об этом. 

Он верит в то, что Коджи сильный и сможет сохранить себя. 

Рассвет наступает слишком быстро, и им вновь нужно вставать, чтобы успеть до заката добраться до ближайшей крепости, ибо ночевать среди ядовитых болот – смерти подобно. Дайго привычно кутается в свой потрёпанный зелёный плащ, прижимает к груди посох, и наблюдает, как Коджи наколдовывает огонь небрежным щелчком пальцев и разжигает потухший костёр. 

Рюсей что-то ворчит про закончившуюся воду, Рен - просто обещает пойти вместе с ним, а Тома и Шо вполголоса переговариваются о том, как лучше и быстрее приготовить пойманного накануне кролика. Но Дайго не обращает на это никакого внимания, потому что, разобравшись с костром, Коджи возвращается к нему. От его одежды всегда пахнет серой и пеплом, волосы не по-уставному слишком длинные для огненного мага, а широкие рукава задевают щёку Дайго, точно в невесомой ласке. И если раньше Дайго думал, что на свете нет ничего горячей рук Коджи, то потом он понял, что ошибался. 

Потому, что ничто так не обжигает, как губы Коджи и его поцелуи. 

\- С добрым утром, Дай-чан, - шепчет Коджи ему на ухо, и Дайго прикрывает глаза, почти физически ощущая, как в той самой пресловутой пустоте внутри него, которую должно было выжечь адское пламя Хаоса, всё ещё бьётся его сердце. Которое он отдал Коджи вместо или вместе со своей душой в тот самый момент, когда впервые встретился с ним взглядом.

Отдал и до сих пор не жалеет об этом.


End file.
